


visiting, invading

by violetlattes



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, barista tazaki, i guess, mentioned gabriel - Freeform, very short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlattes/pseuds/violetlattes
Summary: kaminaga hanya melangkah kemana kakinya membawa, kebetulan kali ini ia disuguhkan adegan kliseーbarista di kafe antah berantah itu menawan dalam berbagai arti





	visiting, invading

**Author's Note:**

> lama tidak nulis ternyata efeknya parah; lupa cara nulis, penggunaan diksi, dan naming sense semakin tumpul ;;;;  
> belum lagi penulisan yang ngalor-ngidul aja gatau mau dibawa kemana, jadi serasa anak tk disuruh buat cerita liburan /heh /kokcurhat
> 
> semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca sekalipun ini kacau. enjoy!

* * *

i. berada di antah berantah tidak buruk selama masih ada yang peduli

Bel berdenting di atas kepalanya, Kaminaga mengernyit mendapati itu. Bahkan untuk ukurannya, itu terlalu berisik. Ia menyeret langkah masuk ke dalam kafe antah berantah, yang tidak pernah ia ketahui eksis sebelumnya.

Di balik konter ada barista ramping bermata sipit, tengah mengelap entah apaーsebab di luar jangkauan pandang Kaminaga.

"Selamat datang,"

Senyumnya hanya seutas senyum bisnis. Si pemuda tak heran, sebab dari air mukanya pula sudah terlihat kalau sang barista tak begitu murah senyum. Kaminaga berhenti tepat di hadapannya, lalu oh, entah penting atau tidak namun tinggi mereka rupanya sama. Mata Kaminaga dapat langsung bertemu dengan iris gelap itu tanpa perlu usaha ekstra.

" ーmau pesan apa?" Kaminaga menumpukan tangan ke permukaan konter sembari melihat menu. Banyak ragamnya dan ia sedang tak mau memikirkan nama minuman eksotis, ia sebut saja yang paling umum dan pasti tidak bakalan membuatnya konstipasi.

"Caramel Frappuccino. Medium." Ia beringsut mendekati kasir, barista itu menyerahkan secarik struk. Kaminaga melirik sekilas nominal yang tertera lalu merogoh dompetnya.

Banyak meja yang kosong, tetapi ia memilih duduk di konter saja. Dalam jeda itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel, mengecek surel, mengecek akun media sosialnya sepintas serta sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang pada barista yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Lengangnya tempat ini membuatnya lebih awas terhadap sekitaran.

Ia mengecek jam, pukul 12. Ini tidak terlalu pagi, lantas kemana orang-orang? Ia duduk sendirian sebagai pelanggan, sampai-sampai mengasihani sang barista.

Di tengah lamunannya sebuah cangkir disorongkan ke arahnya, "silakan."

Dari uap hangat yang mengepul saja ia tahu semuanya salah. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut, barista itu tersenyum lagi. Lain, bukan sebuah senyuman bisnis laiknya yang pertama ia tunjukkan.

"Ini cukup manis kok," ia memberi gestur agar Kaminaga mengecek struk yang sudah lecek di dekat sikunya, "tidak berasa pahit, aku menambahkan madunya sedikit lebih banyak."

Kaminaga mendapati kalau apa yang tertera sedari awal adalah Chamomile Latte, bukan frappuccino yang ia pesan. Ia masih agaknya enggan, tetapi ketika ia mengangkat kepala kembali dengan tatapan bertanya barista itu menyodorkan hal lain.

Uangnya.

"Mengapa?" tidak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan, tetapi tidak pula lelaki itu beranjak pergi. Seolah menunggu sesuatu terjadi, Kaminaga melirik cangkir di depannya.

Ia mengangkat lalu mengendusnya sedikit, wajar 'kan ia curiga? Kalau ia mati keracunan juga tidak ada saksi mata. Bisa bisa ia masuk berita sebulan kemudian sebagai orang hilang.

Pikirannya melanglang buana, meski akhirnya ia sesap juga. Hangat mengaliri kerongkongannya, tidak terlalu panas sehingga tidak meninggalkan rasa terbakar di papilanya. Kaminaga memejamkan mata, menurunkan cangkir mendekati permukaan. Tidak ada kata yang tersisa di ujung lidahnya, ia hanya membiarkan diam yang berkata.

Ketika ia membuka mata, sang barista masih berdiri di depannya. Sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir di balik sana. "Jadi …, ini chamomile latte?" dengan pikiran masih separuh terapung-apung sekarang ia menyesal telah membuka mulut.

"Dibandingkan sekadar gula biasa, yang ini lebih ampuh untuk memperbaiki jam tidur anda."

"Bagaiー" Kaminaga berhenti, barangkali memang ia terlihat lelah. Mungkin kantung matanya sampai memiliki kantung mata lagi. 

Ia menangkup cangkir guna merasakan kehangatannya lagi. "Terima kasih." Akhirnya hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

ii. bincang-bincang tidak penting, hanya pelengkap semata

"Siapa namamu?" Kaminaga menyadari, tidak ada plat nama, bordir atau apapun yang menunjukkan identitas sang barista.

Mereka hanya berdua dan agaknya aneh jika ia tidak menginisiasi percakapan baru. Kesunyian ini tidak mencekik, tetapi kalau Kaminaga diberikan kesempatan untuk mengenal barista menawan itu mengapa tidak?

"Tazaki."

"Aku Kaminaga, salam kenal Tazaki- _san_."

//

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Tazaki- _san_?"

"Tentu," ia mengambil cangkir baru. "Kau baru saja melakukannya."

Kaminaga meringis, "ini lain astaga," ia menyesap minumannya sebentar. "Apa biasanya tempat ini selalu sepi?" gerakan Tazaki berhenti sebentar.

"Tidak pernah terlalu ramai," ia menjawab ambigu. "Tetapi hari ini ada yang memutuskan masuk meskipun tanda depan toko bertuliskan 'TUTUP'."

"...eh?"

//

Kaminaga spontan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tulisan 'BUKA' menghadapnya terang-terangan. Ia mengubur wajah dalam lipatan tangan, merasa berbuat dosaーmeski itu sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan pula sehari-hari. "Maafkan aku." Suaranya sayup.

Tidak lama yang ia dengar malah kekehan geli. Kaminaga mengintip sedikit dan melihat Tazaki berjalan beberapa meter menjauh darinya.

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu," Kaminaga menaikkan alis, barista itu menunduk berbisik separuh lirih. "Tetapi agaknya kemunculanmu mengalihkan perhatianku dari kematian Gabriel."

//

Ia membatin, pantas saja pakaiannya hitam-hitam. Kaminaga kira memang demikian seragam kafe ini. Ia menggigit bibir, mengapa ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat rasa-rasanya.

Ah, orang ini memang terlalu baik.

//

Dua jenak, "aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau apa kok."

_Tetap saja._ Kaminaga menghela napas, "tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi setelah ini, kau sedang berkabung jadi bukan sepatutnya orang asing sepertiku mengganggu." Ia tersenyum memaklumi, kemudian menenggak sisa-sisa minuman dalam cangkir.

"Itu tidak profesional namanya." Ucap Tazaki, "membuat pelanggan terburu-buru karena urusan pribadi."

"Aku menghargai itu, tetapi aku juga merasa tidak enak. Lagipula kau sudah mentraktirku, Tazaki- _san_." Kaminaga bangkit. "Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih, Kaminaga- _san_."

//

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya," ketika berdiri, mereka kembali sejajar, "apakah dia kerabatmu?"

"Ah dia," Tazaki meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke rak, kemudian mengambil yang tadi digunakan Kaminaga. "Burung merpatiku."


End file.
